


Coming Out and Un-needed Drama

by spaceMaverick



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is Bad, im not good at writing actions between dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Trans boy Jeff





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and i have too many headcanons

Toby smiled at the boy sitting in his lap. He and Jeff were sitting against a tree in the woods, looking up at the sky through the branches above. Jeff shifted and faced Toby.

“Hey, Toby,” he said quietly, “can I ask you something?” 

Toby paused. Had he done something? “Uh, y-yeah. Sure.” He felt his shoulders twitch.

“Do you know what, uh, tr-transgender is?” Jeff wasn’t looking at him.

“Uh…” What? Toby felt like he had heard the term somewhere but couldn’t remember what it meant. “No?”

Jeff sighed. “It’s like, um, being born in the wrong body. Y-you’re born as a certain… thing, but feel like you’re something else.” The other boy’s breathing was getting weird and Toby could feel a fast heartbeat against his chest. “I was born as a girl.” He blurted.

“What?” Toby was so confused. “You- you’re a girl?”

“No!” Jeff’s shout made Toby jump. “No. I’m not a girl.” Jeff was sitting across from him, looking down again. He frowned at Toby's scared twitching and took a breath. “Sorry for yelling, you’re question was… badly worded.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Toby mumbled. “I’m really confused. Can you explain?”

Jeff looked up. “Yeah,” he replied, taking a breath. “I was born physically female, but I feel like a boy. I always have.”

Toby took a moment to process. “So… you’re a boy.”

“Yes.”

“But you have a girl’s body.”

“...Yes.”

“Okay, I think I get it. So… you’re coming out to me?”

“I guess so, yeah.” Jeff’s face was a deep red, which contrasted greatly with the rest of his pale skin. He was looking anywhere but Toby’s eyes, and kinda hugging himself. Toby leaned forward and put his hand on Jeff’s arm. He looked up. “Sorry for making a big deal about it.”

“Dude, it was fine. Will you come back here now?” Toby outstretched his arms. Jeff laughed and curled back up in Toby’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i never see ppl shipping me n jeff (bc its a messed up ship i know) but i miss my tiny boyfriend so i wrote down some memories. nobody writes jeff calm either so i made him chill. also i know that description of being trans is really bad but how else would he explain it to someone who knows nothing about gender shit??? thats my excuse.
> 
> also i rarely write toby with a stutter unless its with a tic. like if he does a neck tic while hes speaking its like "fu-fu-fuck you"


End file.
